


freefalling

by starcrossing



Series: Confluence [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Malec, First Meetings, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash, reyhill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossing/pseuds/starcrossing
Summary: Lorenzo and Andrew talk during Magnus and Alec's wedding.





	freefalling

It was getting late into the night, but the guests were still crowding the dance floor, twirling around in happiness- and alcohol-laced enthusiasm. 

Andrew wasn’t much of a dancer, so he’d found a quiet table in a corner, and to his surprise Lorenzo had followed him. He was expecting the warlock to politely excuse himself at some point and rejoin the crowd, but three hours later Lorenzo was still there, drinking glass after glass of champagne and chatting amiably. And it was amazing how at ease Andrew felt – he didn't mind small talk, but he was also the kind of guy who'd go to the bar on Friday night, hang out by the pool table and enjoy his own company. Lorenzo looked more like the type who belonged in the middle of an adoring crowd, but Andrew’s company seemed to be enough for him. The idea was exciting and terrifying at the same time.

“So, you’ve never been to Europe?” Lorenzo was asking, after a long account of all the virtues of Europe and of his native Spain in particular. Andrew had never even heard about half of the places the warlock was talking about, but he was content to just listen to him talk.

Andrew shook his head. “I’ve only been to Canada. I was stationed at the Toronto Institute before. And I don’t think I’ve ever had a vacation long enough for me to go to Europe, anyway… the questionable perks of being a Shadowhunter, I guess. Non-stop work, mortal danger, and low pay.” He chuckled a little, to show that he wasn’t been too serious about it, but Lorenzo made a small sound of disapproval.

“That simply won’t do! Time’s not such a great concern, when you can portal everywhere. And it would be my greatest pleasure to portal you wherever you wish. I must show you my beloved Toledo, one day”. Lorenzo’s voice was almost a purr, and Andrew felt himself blush. 

“That… sounds nice,” he said, looking away from Lorenzo’s stupidly handsome face. He didn’t trust himself to say anything, in case it came out as something like _oh yes please just take me anywhere you want_. 

They fell into a comfortable silence as they both turned their eyes to the dance floor. The band was playing something slow and languid, and Alec and Magnus swayed through the crowd, looking blissfully unaware of anything but each other. When Andrew glanced back at Lorenzo, he was taken aback by the softness in his eyes. 

"Have you known them for a long time?" Andrew asked, curious despite himself. He hadn't formally met Lorenzo before, but as the Institute’s Head of Security it was his job to know who came and went, and he knew who High Warlock Lorenzo Rey was. Recently they had been seeing more of him at the Institute, and Andrew hadn't though much of the warlock beyond the fact that it was unfair for such a pompous dick to look so attractive. 'Pompous dick' being the keyword. And Alec had complained about him more than once, even if never too overtly. He knew that Lorenzo had played a big role in getting Magnus back from Edom, but he'd been surprised to see him at the wedding, and even more surprised by his attitude. He seemed... different. Like he was genuinely happy for Alec and Magnus. That was so unlike everything Andrew knew about Lorenzo that he had found himself looking at him over and over during the wedding ceremony – first out of suspicion, and then because he just couldn’t look away.

"Oh, I've known Magnus for a long time," Lorenzo said. "Despised him for most of that time, too."

Andrews looked at him, eyebrows raised, but waited for the warlock to continue.

“We crossed path many times, in many places of the world. He was… always the brightest, the most powerful, the one people couldn’t help but gravitate to. And though I told myself I was working hard to have what he had, to be like he was, I was always a step behind. And you see…”, Lorenzo gave a small apologetic shrug, and took a sip from his glass. “… I happen to be quite competitive. Second best is not for me. Eventually, I became quite bitter about Magnus Bane.”

“I can’t imagine you being second best at anything,” Andrew blurted out, without thinking. Tomorrow morning he was totally going to regret every single word he’d said, but in that moment he felt more daring than usual. And having a champagne glass that kept magically refilling itself every time it ran empty was definitely helping. 

“Why, thank you,” Lorenzo beamed, looking exceedingly pleased with himself. Andrew was starting to love that expression. “That’s quite the confidence vote. But what about you? You seem quite close to Alec, or am I mistaken?”

Andrew ran a hand through his hair. That was not a question he was eager to answer.

“Well, he’s my boss. Can’t say we’re that close, but he does open up with me, sometimes. He’s so young, but he’s shouldering so much responsibility. And… I will never forget what he did for Shadowhunters like me. He showed us that we don’t need to hide, and that who we fall in love with has nothing to do with our worth. He risked everything just to stand by what he believes in. That’s a kind of bravery you don’t see often, even among Shadowhunters.

Lorenzo nodded in agreement. “Our world – both our worlds – are definitely changing,” he declared. 

“But I felt so ashamed, you know.” Andrew said with a sigh. “Ashamed that I stood by and didn’t do anything to help. Thanks to Alec, I felt like a huge burden had been lifted off my shoulders, and that was when I came out at the Institute. That was the best damn moment of my life.”

“That’s very brave, given the circumstances. You have nothing to be ashamed of, Andrew,” Lorenzo said, his voice soft. “I’ve seen what fear and prejudice can do to people. I lived through the Spanish Inquisition, after all.”

Andrew smiled. “Yeah, I guess so. Thanks, Lorenzo.” 

It should have felt awkward to open his heart to a complete stranger, but it didn’t. His eyes locked with Lorenzo’s, and Andrew felt something click, like a gear suddenly shifting into place. Lorenzo was wearing a peculiar expression, guarded but hopeful, and there was something in his gaze that made Andrew look away in haste, because he was afraid he was going to do something stupid, like kiss him right there and then.

"Oh, look, can you believe _that_ ", Andrew said quickly, grasping at the first opportunity to change the topic to something safer. Lorenzo followed the line of Andrew's gaze to the dance floor, where Alec and Magnus were now dancing to something upbeat that included a lot of twirls and jumps, and looked like it belonged to a dance competition. 

"I had no idea Alec could dance too. That's sort of unfair, you know. Usually the average Shadowhunter's dancing skills are limited to swaying a little and praying they’re not stepping on anyone's feet."

"I must inform you that I am an _excellent_ dancer," Lorenzo said with a glint in his eyes. "And I would be delighted to teach you." 

He got up and held his hand out to Andrew with a little bow and a large smile. It was so charming that Andrew couldn’t help but smile back and take his hand, stumbling a little as he got up. 

"As long as you don't drop me, though. I don’t feel very sure on my feet, right now."

Lorenzo's hand was warm in his, as warm as his brown eyes. The warlock wrapped his other hand around Andrew's waist and twirled them around once, experimentally. The lights casted kaleidoscopic shadows on Lorenzo’s face, the music a mid-tempo throb that resonated in time with the beat of Andrew's heart. It felt like a dream. It felt... right. 

"Don't worry," Lorenzo said as he steered them both towards the dance floor. His hand was a warm, steady weight on the small of Andrew's back. "I won't let you fall."

Andrew’s heart gave a curious stutter in his chest. 

_I've already fallen_ , he thought to himself, and tightened his hand around Lorenzo’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is literally the first fic I post after a 6-years writing hiatus... since watching the Shadowhunters finale I have been so obsessed with reyhill that I had to get them out of my system. May or may not get a sequel ~~but I hope so~~ Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
